onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Reiju
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Princess | epithet = | jva = }} "Poison Pink" Vinsmoke Reiju is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her both a princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Reiju is a young woman with shoulder-length hair that covers her right eye. Like her siblings, her eyebrows are curly. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, she wears a dark dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by target symbols - references to the number '0' (rei) in her name. She wears dark gloves, a pair of headphones with the number '66' on them, and has two 6's tattooed on each of her thighs. She resembles her brother Sanji enough that Luffy initially mistook her for him, until Chopper pointed out that she is female. When she is not dressed in her Germa 66 gear, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny headband on her hair, and a short, satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a cravat. As a young child, Reiju had shorter hair, and wore a black headband and wore a light dress with the letter "Z" on the right side. Gallery Personality Unlike her abrasive brother Yonji, Reiju is civil, especially to people who have helped her family members. Upon meeting them, Reiju thanked the Straw Hat Pirates for everything they had done for her younger brother Sanji. However, her care for him only seems to extend as far as required to serve her family's best interests, as she completely disregards Sanji's own personal attachments and estrangement from his biological family. Furthermore, she did not have any moral objections to cuffing Sanji's hands with exploding wristlets, to ensure Sanji's cooperation with their planned alliance with Big Mom. Reiju enjoys her luxurious lifestyle and is somewhat dismissive about the possible pleasures of living as a non-royal, as she fails to understand why Sanji would renounce the privileges of being a prince and choose a "mundane" pirating life instead. Like the rest of her family, she has high regard for strength, pointing to the strength of the Vinsmoke Family throughout the generations, and all the achievements and privileges that they have obtained as a result of exercising that strength. Reiju has exhibited a calculating side; she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Straw Hats in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. However, her manipulations and compliments do not work on Sanji, who retains a vivid memory of his elder sister's behaviors as a child. Reiju's occasional actions, and her general manner of speech, are also quite flirtatious. In her first meeting with Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Reiju displays great respect for her father. Unlike Sanji, who was put off by Judge's display of a portrait of himself killing four kings, Reiju defended their father's actions as an admirable demonstration of his power and strength. Furthermore, Reiju's pride in her own royal status most probably derives from her father. She is also extremely loyal to him, obeying his instructions in order to achieve the family's dreams. Sanji As a child, Reiju, like her other brothers, was cruel to Sanji, laughing when their father told Sanji how worthless he was. However, after 13 years of estrangement, her attitude towards her younger brother has changed drastically, and she was quick to voice her surprise and "respect" after observing his newfound combat strength as he dueled their father. Despite this, Reiju sides with her family in viewing Sanji as simply a means to achieve their ambitions. While she patched Sanji up after his duel with their father, and even complimented him on his durability, she then proceeded to cuff him with exploding wristlets when he was distracted, in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Sanji, in turn, sees through her manipulations and feigned kindnesses, treating her coldly in their first reunion since their childhood and rejecting her attempts to re-establish their family ties. Vinsmoke Yonji Reiju and Yonji appear to have a typical sibling relationship, despite the royal setting. As his elder sister, she has no qualms with humiliating him in front of others when she perceives that his behavior is unbecoming. While this irritates Yonji, they are united in their efforts to realize their father's (and their family's) imperialist goals. Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. She seems to be proficient in kicking, as she kicked her brother Yonji off of a ship and into the sea, despite Yonji attempting to deflect her. Poison Pink Reiju possesses an ability that has given her the name "Poison Pink." She is capable of sucking poison out of people through mouth-to-mouth contact and putting it into her own body, and she will suffer no ill effect from the poison. She even considers the poison from the skin of the Armored Stonefish to be a delicacy, going as far as sucking the poison out of Luffy, just for the "treat". Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses high-tech objects, one of which allows her to leap large distances. History Past Reiju was born as the eldest of the Vinsmoke Family's five children. While her younger brother, Sanji, was bullied by their three other brothers during their childhood, Reiju merely laughed at Sanji's misfortune. Totto Land Arc Reiju first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. When her brother, Yonji, taunted Luffy's group to try to take the antidote to Luffy's poisoning by force, Reiju kicked Yonji for his rudeness, boarded the Thousand Sunny, and introduced herself. Reiju cured Luffy of his condition by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Reiju thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Reiju and Yonji then left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. After arriving at Whole Cake Island, Reiju conversed with Sanji in a castle on the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Despite not having seen her in thirteen years, Sanji gave his sister the cold shoulder and stated once again that he cut ties with the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to accept his royal heritage, saying that he would have power, wealth, luxury, and loyal soldiers at his disposal. When Sanji reiterated his refusal to go through with the marriage, Reiju commented that she likes his fiancée. When their father, Vinsmoke Judge, arrived, Reiju greeted him. While observing Sanji's fight with Judge, Reiju was surprised and impressed with Sanji's strength. She tended to Sanji's wounds after the duel, but while Sanji was speaking to Judge, she cuffed Sanji with exploding wristlets. By threatening the hands he needed to cook, Judge and Reiju intended to ensure Sanji's compliance with the upcoming wedding. Sanji then tried to remove the wristlets only for Reiju to inform him that his efforts would be futile without the keys. Trivia * Reiju resembles the gender swapped Sanji that Oda drew in a SBS. * Reiju is the only beautiful woman Sanji has ever downright hated, as he won't even be polite to her like he was with Kalifa. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Reiju ru:Винсмок Рэйджу Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princesses Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists